Naruto's Lost Sibling
by ShadowInukara
Summary: Naruto returns at the age of 18, he has grown stronger wiser and is the spitting image of his father. But who's the masked man next to him and Jiraiya, and Sakura has finally found her love for Naruto but will he return her feelings to her?
1. Naruto returns home

**Naruto's lost sibling**

**Hello everyone I'm ShadowInukara new to writing stories for . But this is my first shot at writing a story** **so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto, but if I did Sasuke would be dead and Sakura would be all over Naruto. Also Itatchi would still be in the leaf village along with Minato and Kushina.**

**Summery: Naruto's returned from his training trip with Jariya and a man who's said to be his step-brother. In those three years Sakura Haruno has discovered that Naruto is the one she's destined to be with. But will her fear of him rejecting her keep her from telling him.**

**Keys**

"_Whatever" thought/flashbacks_

"**Brat"****Inner/demon talking**

"**Kid" Summon talking**

"Hello" regular speech

**Now let the story begin**

* * *

**Ch1: The return of Naruto**

It's a nice day in the leaf village when three shadow figures walked to the gate. One was a old man with grey hair and sage clothes, his name is Jiraiya or Ero-sanin to Naruto, Tsunade and Konahamaru. The second man looked like the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze with the robes and everything, his name is Naruto 'Uzumaki' last man has some strange features, he's got wolf ears, Tiger eyes and Hawk senses, he wears a grey cloak, white shirt, dark blue camo pants, black sandles and has a wolf Anbu mask. As the three walked up to the gate they were stopped by three kids, Konahamaru, Megomi, and Udon.

"Hey boss it's great to see you again, and who's than man next to Ero-sanin." said Konahamaru as Naruto laughed.

"Well it's great to see you again too, and this man is belive it or not my step brother. He left the village due to some things he had no control over." explained Naruto as the three kids nodded..

Inukara smiled at the three kids then turned to Jiraiya "You go and talk to Tsunade-sama and let her know that were back, and that I have returned to the village."

Jiraiya nodded and headed off to the Hokage tower while Inukara and Naruto walked through the village. "Alot has changed since I was last here, and they added another head to the monument." says Inukara noticing Tsunade's face has been added to the monument. While they were walking a familiar pink haired medic ninja passed infront of them, Naruto of course yelled over to her "Hey Sakura-chan it's me Naruto i've returned from my training."

She turns to them and smiles "Hey Nartuo-kun you've returned, wow you grew taller than me, and just who is this man." Inukara smiled from behind his mask "The names Inukara and belive it or not but i'm related to Naruto." Sakura was shocked at what she heared then turned to Naruto who just nodded. While the three chatted Tsunade and Jiraiya walked up to them and smiled.

"Well Inukara it's been some time since you were last here, now take off that mask and let me see your face." said tsunade with a big smile on her face. Inukara nods then removes the mask showing his new features, his tiger eyes are shown along with his wolf ears. Ever girl around them even Sakura all droolled at him, he was the most hansome man in the village. Tsunade smiled "Well Inukara seems that you took on the chakra of your tenets." he just nodded and scratched the back of his head. "Wow Naruto-kun your brother is very hansome, unlike you." said Sakura with a giggle, while Naruto groaned "Why do you have to be so mean Sakura-chan, and what's with the Naruto-kun."

Sakura blushed then turned from him "Nothing Naruto-kun, so do you think i'm more womanly now." She then struck a pose which made most men have a nose bleed. Naruto gave her a thumbs up "Actually Sakura-chan you have, and would you like to go on a date with me tonight." Sakura smiled and accepted, while Tsunade smiled "Ok you two thats enough me, Inukara , Naruto and Jiraiya need to talk so follow me." Sakura nodded then bowed to them "Ok Tsunade-sama, see you later tonight Naruto-kun."

* * *

Two cloaked figures looked from the sky's to Inukara "When are we going to strike at him brother." said the female figure. "Soon sister we just have to wait for the right moment, it'll be the end of the Leaf village and Inukara." said the male figure with a evil laugh. Both flew back to their base to ready themselves for the battle between them and Inukara.

* * *

The group of four arrived at the Hokage office, each took a seat and then Inukara spoke "Tsunade-sama, I told Naruto everything about his family so he needs to be shown the compound. Also is it ok if I bring my pets out from hiding." Tsunade was shocked Naruto knew of his true parents, she then nodded her head to Inukara just as he started making some hand signs.

Then out of some smoke a wolf, tiger and hawk appeared **"Hey kid i'm glad you let us out of that stinkin scroll."**

Tsunade and Sakura were shocked that the wolf talked and that he has 10 tails, infact each of the summons had more than one tail. He puts up a soundproof barrier around the office "Ok what i'm about to say never leaves this room, I was adopted by Minato Namikaze and Kushina 'Uzumaki' Namikaze but before then I had three demon sealed inside me the three animal you see before you. A few years ago I took the rest of their chakra and expleled them from me, now their my pets. Now as you know Naruto had no parents, well thats wrong his parents wer Kushina and Minato as well, but they both died Kushina died giving birth to Naruto while Minato died sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto. I wish I could have been here for Naruto's safty but I was banished when the village saw me as a demon, I would have taken Naruto but I never knew he was born."

Sakura was amazed at what Inukara said, even Tsunade as well but both were brousht out of their thoughts when Naruto coughed "Well now that's out of the way I would like the keys to my fathers Estate and his last name." Tsunade nodded and handed him the key's to the compound and started working on Naruto's records. Naruto and Inukara left the office, and headed towards the compound. Sakura was left with Tsunade "Uh Tsunade-sama, I need to ask you something about Naruto." Tsunade looked up at her "You don't know how to tell him your feelings, and your afraid he'll reject you like you did to him." Sakura nodded then blushed a bit "So what should I do Tsunade-sama." Tsunade sighed "Just tell him how you feel, he still loves you so he will forgive you." Sakura nodded then left the office to go and find Naruto and Inukara.

* * *

The brothers arrived at the compound and smiled it was huge, bigger than the Hyuuga and Uchiha compounds put together. Inukara walked up to the gate did a few hand signs and then opened it "Well bro lets check the place out." Both brothers walked passed the gate and into the compound, they searched everywhere and found the rooms they liked. Naruto found the training room, jutsu library, his parents room, and kitchen. Inukara found the training room as well, meditation room, and Jutsu libary, but his pets found the second best room in the house where they and Inukara would stay. Sakura was lost trying to find out where the compound was when she ran into Jiraiya peeking into the womans bathhouse again. She clobbered him over the head then draged him into a seclueded area to find out where the compound is.

* * *

Sakura set Jiraiya near a tree then tied him up to it "Ok you perverted ninja, tell me where I can find Naruto's Compond or you may just loose your research for good." Jiraiya gulpped and then looked at it in two ways, he tells her then he can go back to his research he doesn't and he gets no more research.

"You can't do nothing to me so forget it besides it's against the law for me to say anything." he says with a smirk. She was furrious and starting punching and kicking him till he told her where it is. "Ok fine you need to go behind the Hokage monument and into the forest to find the Compound." he says, she smiles then unties him seeing as how victory was hers.

After a 'Nice' coversation with Jiraiya, she now knew where the compound was. Jiraiya walks out with bumps all over him. "She's like a miniature Tsunade with a shorter fuse." he said before falling to the ground with a thud. When Sakura arrived at the Compound she was amazed, she then started walking towards it before she was stopped by Inukara. "You hear to see Naruto and tell him how you feel." She nodded then wondered how he knew, but shook it off "You know where he is right now?" He nodded then pointed to the third floor and a litted window "In the Studie(sp?) reading a letter and some jutsus his father left him." She thanked him then went inside the house to tell Naruto the truth about her feelings.

Naruto was reading over the scrolll his father left for him. It said _"Dear Naruto, if your reading this then you must have meet your step broth Inukara and he told you everything. I'm sorry I couldn't be here to see you grow up but I'll always be watching you from heaven along with your mother. In my libary are some of my most powerful technuiqes that I learned while I was the Hokage. I want you to become strong and fight against thoese who cause trouble for your loved ones and your home. Tell Ero-sensei hi for me and not let him corupt you and make you a perv like he is._

_-With love your father_

_Minato Namikaze_

Naruto was crying after he read this letter _"Dad I won't let you down, I'll be the strongers and best Hokage ever."_

* * *

A few miles away a familiar face was coming up the path, she was smiling and very happy you see the reason she's happy is because she's finally going to tell the love of her life the good news. She gets to the gates and then walks around the village asking for Naruto and Inukara. No one is answering her so she walks to the Hokage tower to see is Tsunade can help her find either Naruto or Inukara.

* * *

**AN: Well we have a cliffhanger here, just who were those cloaked figures planning to kill Inukara and Tsunade, who is that familiar face looking for Naruto and Inukara and will Naruto accept Sakura's offer at love. All will be reveiled in the next chapter of NAruto's lost sibling.**

**Please review and no flamming this is my first story and I don't want to be critizized on my first story.**


	2. All is reveiled

**Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto, but if I did Sasuke would be dead and Sakura would be all over Naruto. Also Itatchi would still be in the leaf village along with Minato and Kushina.**

**Summery: Naruto's returned from his training trip with Jariya and a man who's said to be his step-brother. In those three years Sakura Haruno has discovered that Naruto is the one she's destined to be with. But will her fear of him rejecting her keep her from telling him.**

**Keys**

"_Whatever" thought/flashbacks_

"**Brat"Inner/demon talking**

"**Kid" Summon talking**

"Hello" regular speech

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ch2. All is reveiled**

Inukara walked back into the house but is stopped when he hears a familiar voice. He turns and sees a girl next to Tsunade.

_Flashback-A few minuets ago_

_The hooded girl walks into Tsunade's office with a big grin on her face._

_"Hey just who do you think you are bargin in here without my permision" says Tsunade ready to attack her when the girl took off her hood showing her red hair and black cap held by bandages._

_"Relax Tsunade i'm not here to cause harm just looking for Inukara or Naruto, I want to say hi toboth of them." said the girl with a big smile on her face. Tsunade looked over the girl and sighed "You better not cause any trouble or i'll have Anbu come and detain you. Now mind telling me your name miss." THe girl hesitated for a moment before saying "Tayuya". Tsunade smiled and walked her out of her office and to the Namikaze compound._

_End Flashback_

"Hey there Inukara-kun long time no see so where your brother at." says Tayuya in a sort of flity tone. Inukara gulps a bit before pointing into the compound "He's in fathers study I can take you to him if you want." She nodded before taking his hand and walking to the entrance. Tsunade chuckles a bit _"Ah to be young again and in love."_ she then leaves to her office and Sake.

Sakura wanders the halls of the compound looking for the studie when she hears a bomb and rushes towards it. Naruto coughs and fans away the dust "Man who knew that the Rasengan at that strength could cause that much damage and stur up that much dust." He stands up and brushes himself off before setting up all the scrools in their old spots. Sakura opens the door coughing slightly before noticing Naruto "Uh Naruto-kun are you alright." Naruto turns to Sakura but then causes himself to fall down "Yeah I'm fine though my head hurts a bit now." Sakura runs to him and sees a bit of blood on the back of his skull, so she starts healing his wound while looking around the Studie.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the forest on the outskirts of the leaf village the two cloaked figures are talking, the female speaks out "So Enukara when are we going to get rid of our brother." Enukara turns to his sister "Patience Anukara we still have to wait we'll know when to stike and kill him." She understands and looks over her wepons "I can't wait brother I want to get rid of him now, I want to feel his blood on my hands." A third figure appears out of the Shadows "You won't do that I need him alive so that I can use his body as my new vessle and have the Outukara Kekkei Genkai and his powers under control." Both Anukara and Enukara bow to him "Yes Master Orochimaru and where Master Sasuke at." Orochimaru sighs "He's around but it doesn't matter he serves no purposse for me, once I get your brothers body i'll toss him away."

Sasuke hears their conversation and curses "Damn you snake bastard, if you won't help me then i'll find someone who will." He then leaves the three and leaves to the leaf village hoping someone will help them there.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once Naruto was healed up she helped him to his feet "Thanks Sakura-chan your the greatest friend I ever hand." He then gives her a hug which causes Sakura to blush "Thanks Naruto-kun though I don't think I deserve your friendsship after the way I treated you." Naruto looks at her strangely "Nonesense Sakura-chan I understand I changed since I was last here, now why are you here exactly." Sakura now was blushing harder and hid it from him, she then looked at him "Well I have something to tell you, you see I lov..........." But she was interupted buy Inukara and Tayuya "Hey Naruto look who's here."

Naruto smiled then hugged Tayuya "Hey Tayuya-san it's nice to see you again, so what brings you to see us." Sakura sighs then smiles slightly, she remembers her one of thoese four who too Sasuke away from the village. Tayuya smiled at Naruto and hugged him back "Well after your lasat visit I decieded to go with you guys but you were gone so I followed you back to here, and I also have something to tell you two." Naruto, Inukara and even Sakura look at her and listen. "Well I found out a few days ago that I'm............." Another interuption this time by Silver, Fang, and Talon "Hey Tayuya-san good to see you again." Tayuya smiled at the three then looked at the group "As I was saying I recently found out that I'm, pregnant with Inukara's child." At that 5 faints were heared, one being Inukaras, three being his pets and the last two were Sakura and Naruto.

After an hour Silver, Fang and Talon woke up "Wow I never knew Inukara had it in him way to go kid." It was silence from Inukara, then Naruto got up helping Sakura "Wow I guess now i'm an Uncle, and at 18 as well i'm very shocked." Sakura couldn't say anything since she was decieding how to tell Naruto her feelings, after they heared that woke up then looked to Tayuya "Are you sure it's my child Tayuya I mean how are you sure." Tayuya just looked at inukara with a blush "Because you were my only love and you were my first so I knew you were the father." Inukara walked out of the compound and to the back yard this was to much for him right now. Sakura looked to Tayuya, she had saddness in her eyes and ran out of the room so she followed her while Naruto went to chat with his brother.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura caught up to Tayuya "Hey don't mind him he's just found out that the girl who loves him is carrying his child and it's something surprising to him." Tayuya looked to Sakura and hugged her "I know but I-I-I should have told him before he left and maybe he would have taken it better. Now look at me I have a slight bump and I look unatractive." Tayuya lifts the cloak a bit to show her round belly, then puts it back down before crying again. "Hey your not fat just going through motherhood, now calm down Tayuya and relax I promise Inukara will be happy later and will help you through this." says Sakura trying to comfort her. Tayuya stops crying then thanks Sakura before her belly lets out a hungry growl "I guess i'm hungry mind making me something Sakura-san." Shakura nodded then walked Tayuya to where she thought the kitchen was.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto sits next to his brother and sighs "You know bro that wasn't a smart move, she was crying because she thought you weren't going to help her." Inukara looks at Naruto then stares at the clouds "Naruto i'm not ready to be a parent and besides I still need to fufill a promise to someone before I settle down." Naruto hit Inukara with a strong punch "I know brother but remember she's without a home and loves you so for once forget your promise and help her raise your kid." Inukara looked at Naruto with a smile on his face "Thanks squirt I needed someone to knock some sense into me." He then stands up and walks back inside to speak with Tayuya. Naruto just smiles then goes to look for Sakura and see what she wanted to tell him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inside Sakura and Tayuya sat on the couch when Inukara picked up Tayuya and went to speak with her in private. Naruto sat next to Sakura and looked at her "So Sakura-chan what was it that you were telling me earlier before we were interupted." Sakura blushed a dark red before looking to Naruto "Well Naruto-kun in the years that you were gone I started thinking clearer. I thought in my head multiple times and it was finally clear to me, Naruto-kun I love you."

**With Inukara and Tayuya**

Inukara set Tayuya on the bed then looked to her "I'm very sorry for how I acted and I just want to say that i'm happy to be a father and wouldn't want the mother to be anyone but you." Tayuya cried tears of joy and then hugged Inukara "Oh i'm so glad to hear that Inukara-kun and I know you'll be a great father rubbed her back "I can't wait either Tayuya-chan and I know that your going to be a good mother."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Another cliffhanger so there's a few things that will leave you wondering. How did Tayuya stay alive after Temari attacked her?, Will Naruto still love Sakura or will he shot her down like she used to do with him?, How was Inukara's siblings turned against him and are working with Orochimaru?, and Will Sasuke help the leaf village or betray them again?**

**All will be reveiled on the next chapter of Naruto's lost sibling till then review and no flaming. One thing I will tell you is that a Lemon will appear in the next two chapters.**


	3. Return of Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto, but if I did Sasuke would be dead and Sakura would be all over Naruto. Also Itatchi would still be in the leaf village along with Minato and Kushina.**

**Summery: Naruto's returned from his training trip with Jariya and a man who's said to be his step-brother. In those three years Sakura Haruno has discovered that Naruto is the one she's destined to be with. But will her fear of him rejecting her keep her from telling him.**

**Keys**

"_Whatever" thought/flashbacks_

"**Brat"Inner/demon talking**

"**Kid" Summon talking**

"Hello" regular speech

**AN: Sorry for the late update Family visiting, school and parties have kept me from the computer so to all thoese waiting I apologize.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ch.3 Sasuke's return and Naruto's answer**

Sasuke is a few feet from the village gates when Anbu Black Ops pin him down, one of the Ops who's wereing a Tiger masks looks to Sasuke "Sasuke Uciha you tratorus scum why have you returned to our village." Sasuke looks to them "I have returned to warn the Hokage of a impending attack on the village by Orochimaru and his village." The three Anbu look at Sasuke before picking him up "We can't trust you so we'll have a specialist look into your mind and find out the truth." With that said all four vanished in a puff of smoke, as they headed to the Hokage tower and Lady Tsunade.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto looks to Sakura shocked and confused, she just told him that she loves him the same girl that shot down each of his dates and never belived that he was the one who rescued her. He was about to say something when the Kyuubi wanted to talk to him. Naruto looks at the Demon king pissed _"Why did you pull me in here Fuzzball." _The Kyuubi ignored his nickname and looked to Naruto **"Because Kit I wanted to tell you that the Uchiha has returned to village and is being brought to Tsunade for interogation."** When Naruto heared this he sighed _"When Sakura-chan heares about this she'll just run back to him, I was just a replacement till the Teme returned." _At that he was returned to the world and looked to Sakura "Sorry Sakura-san but I don't return your feelings so you just waisted your time." When Sakura heared this she was heartbroken again "What are you saying Naruto-kun I just told you somethin....." but she was cut off by Naruto "Don't say anything Sakura-saan and leave me alone." With that Naruto left her alone heartbroken and sad, she ran out of the Compound in tears as she ran to Lady Tsunade to talk to her.

Inukara saw Sakura run out then looked for Naruto, once he foiund him on the roof he yelled "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU NARUITO, SHE JUST CONFESSED HER LOVE TO YOU AND YOU SHOT HER DOWN!!!!!!!!" Naruto looked away from his brother "You wouldn't understand I was a replacement, I just heared from Fuzzball that Sasuke returned. Once she looks at him her crush will be back and i'll be nothing to her again." Inukara was pissed and punched Naruto in the head "You may be smarter but your an idiot when it comes to girls, you just broke her heart and think one thing when it's not true." With that Inukara heads back to Tayuya who is worried "Inukara-kun what happened between Naruto-san and Sakura-san."

Inukara never said a word and just sat on the couch to calm himself down. Meanwhile Naruto lay on the roof thinking of what his brother had said _"Maybe he's right I was so quick to judge that I may have let her slip through my fingers, I don't think she'll talk to me after that outbreak." _After a few minuets of thinking over this he stands up and looks for Sakura around the leaf village.

________________________________________________________________________

Sakura runs up the steps and bursts through Tsunade's door "Tsunade-sama I need to talk to you." She then looks up and sees the eyes of her ex crush looking at her "Hello Sakura-chan nice to see you again." Sakura backs away a bit before looking to Tsunade "Why is he here Tsunade-sama isn't he a betrayer to the village." Tsunade nodded but then looked at Sasuke "That may be but he says he has info on a attempted assasination of me and a villager, we were just about to have Inochi look into his mind to see if he's telling the truth or not." Just as she finished that scentance Inochi walked throught the doors ready to look through the Uchiha's mind. They set the Uchiha in a chair and Inochi sat on the other side in a chair, when he looked to Sasuke he made the hand signs _"Ninja art: Mind transfer jutsu"_ all of a siddenm Inochi's body went limp as his soul looked around Sasuke's mind.

Saskura walked to Tsunade "Tsunade sama I need to talk to you alone, it's about Naruto." When Sakura said that Tsunade ordered the Anbu to take this into the interorgation room. When they left Tsunade looked to Sakura "What's up with the Baka now Sakura." Sakura looked to her mentor with tears in her eyes "He shot me down, and said asking him was a waste of time. It' just like when Sasuke left me, I don't know what else to do Tsunade-sama." Tsunade shhhed her pupil "Calm down Sakura, I'll talk to the Baka and find out the truth behind his words and actions. You can stay and listen to the converstaion or not." Sakura looked to her Senseis face and held back her tears "I'll stay but I'll be like I'm not here."

Naruto arrived to the Hokage tower and went up to Tsunades office, once there he knocked on the door and was allowed in. When Tsunade saw Naruto enter she sealed the door shut and placed a privacy jutsu on the room. Naruto awaited the pumbling from Tsunade, and it came in a flash Naruto was on the ground but still concious "You're a real Baka you know, now mind explaining to me why you rejected Sakura." Naruto got up and saw Sakura next to Tsunade "Well I was about to accept her offer till HE talked to me telling that the Teme was back. When I heared that I just thought I was a replacement for her love. I understand that my actions were wrong and I just want to say I'm sorry and I love you as well Sakura-chan." Tsunade smiled at his words but it was Sakura's choice, she walked over to Naruto and boped his head "You BAKA I love you, there's no way I would choose Sasuke over you Naruto-kun." Naruto scratched the bump before kissing Sakura on the lips, and with that kiss started a new relation ship between the student of the Toad Sannin and the student of the Slug queen.

________________________________________________________________________

Enukara and Anukara sit in a room with Orochimaru "Ah it's good to have loyal subjects unlike Sasuke-Kun and Tayuya-chan, I remeber how you two joined me."

Flashback

_It was the day Enukara and Anukara were daying, it was the same mission that Inukara found Tayuya, the three were heading towards the leaf village to deliver a peace offering in hope of joining, when Inukara saw a girl traped under tree stumps. Being the nice man that he is he helps the girl out only to get curesd at by her. "Bro leave her be you helped her and she doesn't give a shit about your help." said Anukara impatient as ever._

_Inukara shook his head and grabbed her "Hey put me down you dumb ass bastard." But Inukara ignored her as heran, but they were attacked by Anbu because of Tayuya being with them. Inukara and Tayuya escaped, but Enukara and Anukara were seveirly injured. They would have died, but then Kabuto came and brought them to the sound village, "Kabuto-kun what have you brought me today." Orochimaru then noticed Anukara and Enukara "Ah new vessles, and seems they are diffrent a Kekkei Genkai that is almost dead. I'll take them but first they must be healed." He then takes them to his lab, where their memories were taken out and replaced, so they don't know a thing about their past._

End Flashback

________________________________________________________________________

Tayuya sits in a chair looking at her belly where he child lives, then thought_ "I can't belive how big I've gotten in a short time, I hered it takes 9 months for a child to be born, but I've carried this one for only 3 months, yet I look like 5 months along."_ Then Inukara comes into the room "Hey Tayuya-chan, I guess we should get you something to eat huh, seeing your at that stage right." Tayuya nodded at the thought of food, and thats all she wondered about from now on.

________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Well thats the end of this chaper, and if I sucked at a few parts don't blame me, I am not that creative right now. Anyways Review and Lemon next chapter. Also be on the look out for my next story called "A Handsome, fox, a Dashing wolf, and Three Beautiful Vixens". I'll let you guess the pairings for this story, but here's a hint NxSxH, and IxK**


	4. AN

**Authors Note**

Hello everyone, I know that I've delayed my two stories for about a year, and I'm really sorry about it. Things have changed a lot, and I promise to update the stories ASAP. But with School, my job and parties they get in the way. Also I'm kind of dealing with lost files and updating my computer and getting a car. So to all my readers I am letting you know that I am still writing the stories, but it will take a while.

Thank you for waiting.

-ShadowInukara


	5. AN 2

**Authors Note**

Hello everyone, I know that I've delayed my two stories for about a year, and I'm really sorry about it. Things have changed a lot, I am not really into writing these stories at all, they were fun at the start but I prefer reading them then writing so, to anyone who wishes to take these stories from where I left them I will gladly hand them over along with what I have already started. To those that are upset I am sorry but I'm done writing on FanFiction.


	6. Final AN

**Authors Note**

Hello everyone, I know that I've delayed my two stories for about a year, and I'm really sorry about it. Things have changed a lot, I am not really into writing these stories at all, they were fun at the start but I prefer reading them then writing so, I think I'm going to kill these off but don't worry I'm going to let someone re-write these stories their own way.


End file.
